Weremen Of Equestria
by BigMike19
Summary: Two Were-Men cast out of their clans for the crimes of compassion and refusing to fight, learn of a legend of a man that can turn them into humans, but this mage gives them much more then they bargain for as they are cast into Equestria
1. Chapter 1

Were men in Equestria

My name is Bardwulf. This is a story about me and my older brother Morloch or you can call us Bard and Loch. Although not technically brothers, Loch found me as a young pup I say pup and not child because I was born a werewolf Loch is a Werebear and isn't the smartest. Where as I am smarter, but considerably smaller. Any ways our clans have been at war for centuries, but as the Northmen moved into our territories we were forced to work together. Despite common beliefe the Werewolf is fast and lythe, often preferring hit and run tactics for skirmishing, and the Were bears .. Well when they fight, they tend to go for a more "search-destroy-rinse-repeat-then eat" approach. Werepeople even in human form are fearsome combatants. But me and Loch, we're different, first of all we dislike killing, Loch is a giant softie who feels bad fishing. I on the other hand, can hunt with ease when we need too, but i can not bring myself to kill other thinking creatures. When this was found out Loch was thought to be culled when he was young, i was discovered shortly after when in human form i was bartering with humans... i haven't gotten over the sight of an entire clan calling for my execution, instead i was expelled. We found each other a week after my expulsion at a young age. We were both young ones as it were, we have been taking care of each other for more then 30 human years now, which is like 3 were people years. Any ways im glad we were kicked out, see in the 30 human years, humans started expanding on our land at an alarming rate. Villages and Castles started appearing, of course werewolves attacked killing hundreds... At first, but Mans mind was his ultimate weapons, building first with bows and swords, then onto crossbows, said to be dwarves invention and they devastated the Were peoples numbers, soon full on war become nothing but raiding caravans. It was a pitiful sight, seeing our people murdered, but Loch and I remember their anger and hate.

Present time  
Approx 30 years

The world forgot about our people, now merely speaking of them in drunken tavern tales and too scare small children who misbehave. Loch and I are in a tavern called "The Full Tankard" . See we're looking for a way to make us human, and word is there is a mage, used to be Merlins Apprentice anyway, word goes he wields magic beyond our wildest belief making regular master mages spell look like a child's spell, and word is he is located at the Black-Gate. But you'd have too be a damned fool to even go within a few miles of that place, thought to be where the great beast was birthed, of course this is all lies and children's tales, but if that mage is really there.. it could be worth it. Paying the tavern keeper some gold for the Ale and rumours I spot Loch speaking to a rich looking bard. "get away from you filthy man, you're beyond stupid and you look like an orc's ass!" putting my hand on Loch's shoulder "Loch, c'mon lets get outta here." we begin walking out and the bard calls after us "if i ever see you in here again, i shall whip you both too submission!" Loch stopped turned around and picked up a pot as the bard pulled out a small dagger and yelled "c'mon you ass!" Loch looked at the small pot and threw it at the bards face, leaving a large dent in the pot and a quiet tavern, we quickly left. Walking out of town I pull out a map detailing all of Mundas, and a circle of the Black-Gate located on the other end of The Ravens Ravine, were its said all rock is black, yet plants grow lush and monsters are said to roam in large numbers.

"Brother, we have been walking for months now! How much longer?" looking over to Loch and reaching up to place my hand upon his cheek "we will be there tomorrow brother, i promise." Throwing more wood on the fire and listening to the calming cackle it gave off.

The morning after, we eat our fish quickly, and kick dirt on the fire, we begin walking farther north. Loch was becoming frustrated at his feeling of lack of progress, noticing this i talk him into sitting on a smooth rock, i set beside him and take off the lute on my back, and begin playing a calming tune, i play for 15 minutes, noticing his small smile i rest my head on his arm and look up at him "Brother, do not give up on me, I know it feels like forever, but we will be human one day, and if not, then we can live out lives out in the ravine, just you and me." Loch hugs me and I hug back "we'll make it, you'll see." It's late and the sun is going down, Loch and I finally reach it, The Raven Ravine, it is truly a jungle. "Loch, let us make camp here, and tomorrow we can push through this place..." Loch replies "Bard, ya' are right, maybes we should make the fires here..." I reply "Lochy, its best we don't eat the berries or mushrooms unless we know them, even then we should restrain ourselves, who knows what evil lays within these monstrous plants.." Quickly starting a fire and seeing the lights reflecting off eyes in the jungle. Noticing Loch getting nervous and seeing his arms become visibly hairier, I take out my Lute and strum, singing lightly,I stop playing my lute, and look up too see Loch curled up beside the fire sleeping soundly I whisper too myself "we'll be safe one day..."

We wake up in late morning, and look at the jungle, looking over "you ready Lochy?" Loch replies "yes bardy, i is ready." I take out my sword, and begin slashing the thick ferns and other wild plants in my way as we slowly make our way too the other side. A few hours of straight brush cutting, we settle down for a quick break, and we sit beside each other, taking out some dried fish for us to eat while we rest. finish up his meal Loch looks over to me "Bardy, somethin has been followin us for long time" I look over "shh Lochy, i know i know." Suddenly a loud shriek breaks out from the bushes infront of us and a Wyvern (basically a midget dragon that can't breathe fire) jumps out at us, i push Loch over as we narrowly avoid its talons but cutting my arm " Thats a damn wyvern! brother change!" Loch begins growling as the wyvern begins circling and sizing up Loch, he screams "YOU HURT BARDY YOU DIE!" and changes into his Were bear from, becoming much larger standing about 8'2 and fangs longer then i care to think about Loch roars that seems to shake the world. The wyvern flies up and dives straight too Loch. Loch catches the wyverns talons and slams it into the ground the wyvern quickly recovers and bites Loches forearm, Loch roars and grabs the wyverns lower jaw, and brings his mighty fist down on its neck, breaking it. Slowly changing back, I wrap gauze around Loch's arm "that should heal in a few hours, but that won't be getting up any time soon" Loch looks sadly at the dead Wyvern and mumbles "I'm sorry mister lizard, hope you safe now." We continue walking into the ravine. A few hours later the sun begins setting as darkness begins to fall. We make a clearing and i start a fire. Loch looks over "brother sing me song." I smile back "Ask nicely and i shall brother." Loch replies "Brother play me song please?" I start plucking my lute "of course my brother." I begin singly softly

you're to bad for a small town, with our steel armour and sword that hangs to the ground  
you say you're a mercenary, got this whole town fooled  
but I know who you are  
Home bound you're wishin one day to have alittle farm  
you're brother on one side and a cold ale on the other  
infront of a lake, little duckies and squirellies  
so let's find our home boy  
we were cussed out and pushed out  
we make it our own  
aint no shame livin with your brother  
home bound, our little farm  
please don't give up on me  
just do this for me brother  
we'll run barefoot with our animal friends in the yard  
it aint a rich life, but it'll keep us outta jail  
it's our own little story  
so lets go find a home boy

Looking up from my lute, Loch is sound asleep beside the fire.

Princess luna listens from atop a cloud and thinks to herself "I hope they pass this test..." Then she Teleports in a small flash of light.

Looking up and see's a small flash of light, and seeing only stars twinkling... "Hmm beautiful night, truly..."

The whole day is spent slashing through the jungle, Loch grabs my shoulder and points above the trees "Do you see dat Bardy?" following his point i see a tower "Yes brother i see it, it seems the stories are true..." We travel slowly through the night, and Loch begins to do the slashing and carrying me on his back, i slowly drift off into a deep sleep. Waking Hours later I notice we've stopped i look up drowsily and see the Jungle stop suddenly and giving away too hot springs I get off of Loch's back and put hand on his arm "brother be careful we know not what dwells within these waters, you should sleep now." Loch nods and lays against a log, and sleeps silently, i crawl up beside him and fall into a deep sleep again. We jump awake in the early morning to a loud roar not too far away. I pull Loch into a bush as we hear thundering footsteps lumber slowly by I whisper "Goddess, that's a hydra.." We watch it sink into a pool and disappear, i look over too Loch and tell him "Brother we must shift if we wish to be swift enough to pass these evil waters.." Loch nods and we undress placing our clothing into a bag, we quickly shift, and begin our last step on this journey. We run swiftly me on my hind legs, and Loch on all fours. The Hydra becomes aware of our presence and begins its pursuit it is no match to our speed, as we near the middle off the series of small springs a giant squid arm reaches into the sky and slams down behind us. I see one about to crush Loch i jump into the air and bring my claws down as hard as i can and nearly severs the entire tentacle, it whips around wildly spraying hot ichor everywhere. I land and begin running along side loch to the tower.


	2. Into Equestria

Enter Equestria

Loch and I slowly approach the tower.  
"So, this is where the mage resides..."  
"Yes Bardy, taste the air. You see? You see?"  
Looking up and gently licking the air "Yes Loch, I taste it now, it tastes almost...Pure, Do you think?"  
"This place where mad-mage hide?" Loch looks to me.  
"Aye, but i dont think he's here to protect himself from the world, i think he's protecting the world from him...The flavour of the magic tastes akin to water..."  
Loch walks up to the old heavy wooden doors and knocks gently. Waiting a few minutes with no answer I start pulling at the door and find it slides open silently. Stepping into the main hall of the tower, the interior was dusty and moldering.  
"I would assume the Mage would be at the top..." I say too Loch  
Closing the door behind us we begin to climb the stairs slowly. After what felt like hours of climbing, we come across a large door, Loch walks up to it and opens it slowly. Inside was clean and there, laying on a bed in the far right corner was an old man, in gray robes sleeping soundly. Walking up too him and placing my hand gently on his shoulder and gently nudging him awake. He Bolts out of bed and places his and upon my forehead, yelling some strange language my head shoots back and I am thrown across the room into Loch with a large blackspot on my brow, with one leg in the air shaking i let out a loud "owwww..."  
The mage looking at us angrily "What're you idiots doing in my home?!"  
Loch looks sheepishly, I sigh, getting up slowly "Are you the Mage that lives here? If you are we could use your help with a problem"  
The mage sniffs the air, then looks at us "and what would Lycaon want with me?"  
Not surprised at his knowledge of the old language I speak up "we wish to be Man, and we heard you could help us..."  
Looking us up and down and raises his eyebrow "You don't seem to need help being a man, no abnormal hairy spots and the like..."  
I rub my hand through my hair "No, you don't understand, we wish to be actual humans this world hates our kind, we wish to be safe."  
Looking at Loch intently "I Know not why you would wish to be man, You are Lycaon, two proud races of man-beast, this is strange indeed."  
Loch asks "What is your name?"  
The Mage looks into Loch's eyes "My name is Haimi The Seeker, or simply Haimi. What are yours?"  
Placing a hand on my chest and giving a bow "I am-" getting cut off By Haimi  
" I didn't ask you, I asked him." pointing too Loch  
Loch smiles brightly "Me am Morloch"  
Haimi points to me "and yours?"  
Clearing my throat, "I am Bardwulf, of the full moon clan"  
Haimi looks me up and down "I dont like you"  
Loch asks almost childishly "Will you help us?"  
Haimi thinks for a moment "Maybe, i will need something in return though..."  
I speak up before Loch "what will you require?"  
"I need some of your blood, both of you, and that garnet stone you have in your bag."  
I look instensly at him "for what would you use these things for, as an alchemical ingredient were-blood is an insanely powerful, and combined with that garnet you could create a bloodstone, and we dont need a mage with a blood stone."  
Haimi looks at me "I see you're well versed in alchemy and the ways of the magii, tell me who taught you?"  
I fiddled with my collar "you pick things up when traveling, we met an alchemist many years ago."

Haimi moved to the window "so you got him to teach you things before you devoured him, but i do not sense very much man-blood on your hands." Pointing at Loch "You have very little at all."

Loch hides behind me "I didn't mean to kill man, he scared Loch and Loch got scared i didn't mean to kill him, i didnt really, just got scared!"

Haimi raised his eyebrow again for the second time today as these visitors were quite an odd couple "Bard what do you know about blood stones?"

I turn back to him from Loch "I know that they can absorb the blood of living things and transforms that blood into raw magical power, I know that they are an evil magical creation and should be destroyed."

Haimi took the garnet from me and gingerly begins to throw it up and catch it "Did you know that they can also drain the users blood to heal others, or that they can create a safe aura for teleportation?"

Looking down "no I didn't..."

Haimi looks at me " I always wanted to try a group teleportation, but i've never had personal wards strong enough to completely cover myself and others, if you can give me your blood. I could finally learn something new. Trust me, I can see you two are good souls, taste the air you'll know my magic is of pure heart, trust me i don't wish to harm, only learn."

Sighing in defeat, i take a small dagger from our bag, and two goblets from the nearby shelf and cut my palm open letting the goblet fill to the half point, before binding my hand and handing the goblet too Haimi, giving the other goblet to Loch and speaking as softly as i could "Loch, you have to let me take some of your blood so we can become humans, alright brother?"

Loch grumbles alittle and sighs heavily "kay Bardy, but you have to promise to put tight wrap on it when you done."

Sliding the blade across his palm and slowly filling the goblet "thank you Loch, you won't regret this."

With the other goblet half filled I handed it too Haimi and began binding Lochs hand. "Alright you two i'm going into this room, to finish my ritual, Don't need you two learning how to do forbidden magics." Locking the door to a side room behind him. Loch and I lay on the floor and begin sleeping. Two hours later The side door bursts open and Haimi flies out and hits the wall beside us. "Well, that went smoother then usual, I must be getting better."

Reaching up i use my fingers to pinch out a small fire on the tip of his large pointed gray hat. Muttering a quick thank you, Haimi begins using chalk too outline runes in a square shape on the floor. "now relax, this is should only teleport us outside the tower at the furthest, and in the same room as the closest." Loch and I get up and stand in the middle of the square, not noticing the small scratch due to lochs boot on one of the runes. Haimi begins to chant and a soft blue aura begins to eminate from the runes, then lightning begins to cackle, suddenly the feeling of being sucked into the ground overtook my senses and then nothing, only inky blackness."

Feeling soft grasses beneath my hands and a warm breeze cross my face, i could hear Haimi and Loch groan and wake up. "Hey Haimi, mind telling me where we are?"

Haimi looked around confused, "I couldn't tell you.. its some sort of forest, or woods though..."

Licking air Loch spoke up "The air taste clean!"

Licking the air myself "aye, no one with evil intents has passed this way in awhile, tastes of jealousy and anger, but long since have faded."

We began dusting ourselves off, and walking out of the bushes. Walking onto a wide dirt path, Loch tasted the air again "tastes like love and... stuff."

Raising my eye brow i crouch low to the ground and lick the air near horse tracks "aye, tastes of love and unity, almost no hateful thoughts at all, what ever residents live here must sure be kindly fellows."

Haimi clears his throat "well i think we should follow this path east, as my tower is easier to get too from the east coast, then the west."

I look up "I wont argue Mage, we will follow for now." After a few hours of walking we come upon a small wooden sign reading "white tail woods." looking over to Loch "can you hand me the map brother." after handing me the map, I look over, and scour it over and over again until i let out a frusterated sigh "these woods are not on my map anywhere Mage! where did you take us!"

Haimi just raised his greying eyebrow "how should i know?"

Growling with frustration and sighing louldy "being angry won't get us anywhere closer to our dream, let us continue east ward." an hour later we decide to make a small camp just off the path. Haimi using his magics to start a fire I undress before Haimi cuts me off.

"Dont tell me you sleep naked..."

I sigh loudly "I am going hunting or would you rather starve tonight while me and Loch feed?"

Haimi shurgs "I'm all for food..."

I shift into my bipedal wolf form, standing at roughly 7'2 when not hunched forwards, I bolt off into the low brush. After a few hours of silently stalking through tall grasses, i hear clip-clopping of hooves and smell flesh, I bolt off into that direction. Infront of me on the otherside of the road is a huge White tail deer, along with a doe and a fawn. I quickly Burst from the woods the three animals scream and begin to run, I tackle the buck and sink my teeth into its neck, as it passes on, i can hear faint hooves, screaming and crying. "I must've scared some humans, poor things, they'll never get over this..." I begin dragging the carcass back too camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Weremen Chapter 3: Hard Time

Pulling the deer carcass to the side of the road, I slide one claw gently down the belly, and begin to carefully field dress the young buck, spilling the internals along the side of the road, i bury them and thank the animal for giving its life too me. Putting the buck over my shoulder I trek back home.

Haimi looks too me and as I push through the bushes and exclaims "so, the fearsome hunter returns with his bounty!"

Looking up I lay down the animal and begin skinning it, laying out the hide to dry and carve the buck into pieces for cooking. "Aye, i have returned. The animals in this forest feel different, when i took this one I swear i heard the fawn and mother scream and run off."

Haimi takes some pieces of meat and begins cooking it. Loch and I Slip a large branch through the rest of the buck and put it over our large fire. Haimi asks "probably just some hunters who were unfortunate to see the sight, why don't you eat the animal raw?"

Loch begins seasoning it with the seasonings in his bag. I look too Haimi "just because we are weremen, does not make us savages. We enjoy a fine meal just as humans do, infact many recipes today are of wereman origin. And yes, i fear i may have scared some women walking on the path."

(Deer's point of view)  
"Mommy! what happened to daddy!?"  
"Just run! don't look back, daddy will be fine!" running too the near town at our fastest pace from white tail woods. Ponyville is close another 5 minutes.

Running into town, I reach the library and knock loudly, a purple unicorn answers

"uhh hello? can i help you?"

"Yes, get the guards, please, you have to help!"

The unicorn has us follow her too the town center and rings a large bell, within minutes a few guards run out into town. A guard in golden armor asks harshly "What's going on Twilight?"

Twilight looks too me "This lady had me call you, she hasn't explained anything."

I look back and forth fearfully and nearly break down "s-s-something in the w-w-woods attacked my h-husband, I was so scared, we ran here as fast as i-i could!"

The guard places his hoof on my shoulder "Where was he last seen?"

I wipe away some tears "we were in white tail woods, please! you have to help him!"

The guard nods and barks harsh orders "I want two Platoons in that forest immediatly! We're searching for a buck, keep your eyes peeled and swords close, we don't know what we're dealing with here! Now!" The guards ran back in and donned their armor and weapons. Coming out a few minutes later they ran too white tail woods with lit torches and light spells. The guard captain turns to me "Ma'am, i'm going too need you to explain what happened."

Bardwulfs point of view

Haimi rubs his beard "that was a fine meal, was it not?"

putting the last bone between me and Loch "aye it was, Loch beat me again!" Laughing heartily Loch looks too me

"Bardy, you never win! You too scrawny!" Laughing together until I suddenly stop laughing and hear rustling in a nearby bushes, suddenly small horses, no ponies jump out of the bush and one in ornate armor steps forward while the others lower their spears and point them at us.

The pony speaks up " I am Platoon Leader Quick Shield, you are under arrest for the suspicion of murder of one swift step. Come quietly or we can restrain you!" A shaky rookie accidentally Fires his crossbow but before the bolt can hit me Loch catches it, he speaks in a dangerously low tone.

"Shoot sharp stick at Bardy again, there will not be enough left to carry you home!" All of the guards flinched. I take the bolt from Loch.

"Its okay brother, let them take us." Looking at the lead guard "alright fine, take us to your settlement."

Placing magical cuffs around our wrists, the guard leads us to the trail in the woods. The lead guard spoke up again "if you'll follow me please."

We were marched to Ponyville. It was stange, the ponies were furious and disgusted at our supposed crime. Loch, Haimi and I were shocked beyond belief to learn of this place. The entire town seemed to consist of talking ponies.

A short walk that felt like an eternity later and we were placed in a prison. Still being able to hear the angry shouts and demands for justice outside we sit in total silence. Looking to Loch "I did not know that the deer was a thinking creature, I am sorry brother."

Loch places his hand on my shoulder "its okay Bardy, you didn't know."

Haimi put his hand on my other shoulder "something tells me, it'll be alright."

Lifting my head out of my hands and reply "i sure hope so..."

A guard walked by our prison cell and open it slightly and pushing our bags through "Theres nothing dangerous in there, heres your stuff..."

Taking out my lute I smile at the guard and reply "thank you, i will remember your kindness." i begin plucking my lute lightly until Loch is asleep. I look over at Haimi "i'm going to sleep now, good night." I look up at the moon and smile. as i close my eyes i hear Haimi mutter a thank-you as he falls asleep aswell.

The next morning

Opening my eyes i remember where i am. I wake up Haimi and Loch, and explain "alright guys, we have to explain that this is a big mistake, and that you two aren't at fault for what happened. When we explain what happened to their leader or someone of power we might be able to get away with me just being punished, alright?"

Loch shakes his head and replies "I go where you go, you no leave me yet."

Haimi puts his hand on my shoulder "it's my fault we're here young one, we stay together or die alone, understood?"

I nod and we wait...

and wait...

and wait some more...

Finally after hours of waiting The guard leader from last night stands infront of the cell, we put our hands through the bars so he can safely bind our hands together. He explains whats going to happen. "Alright, you're going to be meeting Princess Celestia in Canterlot, any moves towards the Princess and you will be executed or worse, banished."

I speak up "how is banishment worse then death?"

The guard looks me dead in the eye, he's got guts. "Because the princess can banish you to the moon."

Haimi and I share confused looks, before Haimi states "this princess must be incredibly powerful..."

The guard chuckles "well she does raise our sun. And her sister raises our moon."

Haimi lets out a low whistle. "Must be a terrifying ruler."

The guard glares at him "Both of our princess's are kind and just, and you'd do well to aknowledge Princess Luna, she may be the younger, but she is far more terrifying."

The Guard begins placing a margical barrier around us. Taking us out of the guard station, we begin our march to the train station. As we walk a crowd gathers and begins to yell at us, screaming for justice. Tomatos and other vegetables hit and bounce off the shield, Angry ponies are holding signs demanding justice, others just look away from us. some even look upon us with pity. I lowered my gaze and watched the ground pass under my feet. When we reached the Train station and sat with Loch and Haimi in an empty train cart with 6 guards watching us. I rest my head on Loch shoulder and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Weremen of equestria part 4

Trials

I wake up as I feel the train stop. The guards move closer to our both and bang on the door loudly as one of them shouts out "wake up monsters, ya gotta date with the princess's!" The other guards begin laughing with him.

We walk out shackled and shielded from the train. Looking around and seeing richer looking ponies giving us shocked and disgusted looks. My sensitive hearing picking up distasteful comments. I look over to Haimi and say "ya know, for rich folk they sure aren't very classy." Saying this loud enough for the crowd to hear. Hearing some gasps and seeing ponies leaving I can't help but smirk. A guard pushes me from behind provoking a growl from Loch and look back at the guard and smile and cheerily say "do that again and Loch won't hesitate to break the chains and have a feed."

The guard gulps and steps back abit, before retorting "HA like a simple beast can break those chains, those are enchanted with one of our strongest magicians enchanments."

I roll my eyes and reply "we will test that soon if we don't like your "fair rulers" judgement."

The guard growls alittle "is that a threat?"

I smile "nope, a promise."

Loch leans over and whispers to me "I would never eat little-horse Bardy."

I whisper up into his ear "I want to pretend to be a monster, if they are afraid of us, our escape will be easier, so shhh brother."

Haimi taps me on the shoulder, "I think we're here lads."

Loch and I look up to a palace, with large golden double doors. We approach the door surrounded by guards as they open the door for us. After going through the large double doors we are greeted by a long throne room with two rulers sitting upon a golden thrones, one banner has a symbol for the sun, the other has the symbol of the moon. The ponies sitting on the throne are much larger then the other ponies both represent their banner. The white pony speaks first "I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria."

The blue pony speaks up "We are Princess Luna, we lord over this land as well."

All the guards bow, one notices us not bowing and pushes me down face first. I look up to the Guard, I grunt and say "big mistake there, pal."

The guard raises his eyebrow and the loud snap of chains breaks throughout the room and a loud voice booms "YOU DARE HIT BROTHER!" A Large hand swings over me and back hands the poor guard across the room into a piller leaving quite a mark. I get up slowly trying to calm Loch infront of two very shocked princess and guards.

The guard point their spears and swords at us. Princess Celestia looks down on us angrily and asks "What is the meaning of this?"

Haimi steps infront of me and speaks up "in all due respect your majesty, the guard struck my companion here without due cause. His brother here is extremely protective, please your majesty it will not happen again."

Princess Luna speaks up "You refused to bow, why?"

I move Haimi out from infront of me "because we are not your subjects, Princess Luna, and so far we've been accused of a murder we had known we commited, and have been treated unfairly by your so called "royal guards" if you were in my position, would you show respect?"

Princess Luna smiles at me "you are correct, you are not our subjects, and we have not earned your respect, have we Celestia?"

Princess Celestia shoots Luna a look and replies "i suppose not, but what are your names? you are here because you killed and ate one Swift Step, did you or did you not kill Swift Step?"

Scratching my head I look to The Princess's "Princess's we hail from another realm, were beings such as deer, and ponies do not talk, but are simple animals. And gesturing to Loch and myself "we are beast-folk, my name is Bardwulf, this is Morloch and this is Haimi the seeker, who is a magician not a were-man, we were-men used to feed mainly on deer. Had i known that Swift Step was a sentient thinking being, i would not have attacked and murdered him. It is my fault, if anyone should be punished it should be me."

Princess Celestia was about to say something but Luna cuts her off "It seems to me, this is but a misunderstanding, ofcourse you will be punished accordingly, but it will be a lighter sentence because of your state of mind at the time."

Celestia looks to Luna "yes, what should the punishment be?"

Luna looks to us "You Bardwulf, shall protect the ones you hurt, mainly Swift-steps family, The mother Fleet-hoof, and the daughter Lilly petal. You will find them living in Ponyville, Mean while Morloch and Haimi will be living with Celetia's personal student Twilight sparkle and will serve her until you can find your own place too live." Luna looks too Celestia "is this acceptable?"

Celestia looks to us "It is, but if any harm comes to anypony because of you, i will personally lock you in tartarus myself. Understood?"

I nod and reply "understood, your highness."

Luna looks too us "You will be sleeping in rooms in the castle until tomorrow, I hope my faith in you is not misplaced, Bardwulf."

I look to Loch and reply "of course your majesty."

Before Celestia leaves she looks to me "and no more violence, i will be keeping an eye on you three."

Exiting the throne room we are lead to our rooms.

Luna's POV

"Was that necessary?" I look to Tia

"Ofcourse, I still do not know what you see in those three, but i'm trusting you. i do not like what they have done, and i do not like what they are. Luna there was a reason we destroyed the were-ponies of Equestria. They are violent and bloodthirsty barbarians." Tia says to me

I look to her "sister, I have kept an eye on them in their realm through my dreams, they are compassionate and the two were-men care deeply for eachother, they are brothers in all but blood, it was no surprise the larger one struck out when the guard assualted his little brother."

Tia stops and looks too me "that out burst of violence was inexcusable, how oculd you let them get away with such actions?"

I ask "what would you do if someone struck out against me whilst in chains?"

Tia sighs "I-i-I suppose... but, was it right, making him the protector of that family after he damaged them so?"

I reply "it is deer tradition to serve ones you have hurt, the only ones who can now release him from service is the mother and us."

Tia asks "another thing bothers me greatly, How could the larger one break the chains i had enchanted myself?"

I reply "I know not, i believe seeing his brother hurt broke his heart and he put all his strength into protecting his brother."

Tia shudders "i am scared to see what would've happened had the guard hurt his brother."

I look to Tia "my guess is that more then one guard would've ended up in the hospital this night."

Bardwulf's POV

Morloch and I enter our room and it is huge "wow Loch, we'll feel like kings tonight..."

Loch closes the door softly behind him "yea Bardy, we be comfy tonight!"

Smiling I place our things by the nearby closet. "It's pretty late, lets get ourselves off to sleep Loch."

Loch looks too me and smiles "okay Bardy, night night!"

I smile at Loch "goodnight brother, sleep well."

Later that night, I hear a soft knocking on the window. I walk over and open it and jump back in surprise seeing Luna and walk out onto the balcony, closing the door behind me.

Princess Luna walks close to the railing, "I am not here for idle conversation Bardwulf, tell me, are you not surprised to come from your world to ours, and meeting no doubt strange creatures?"

Rubbing the back of my head and nervously laughing "welll Princess, to be honest we're from a world of all matter of spirits and talkign dragons and such, and you ponies aren't hostile, I mean I commited murder infront of a wife and duaghter, I should be locked up in a dungeon but here I am, spending my night in a classy room with my brother."

Luna looks over to me "it was a cultural misunderstanding, you are from a different world after all, the mother has agreed that your punishment is fitting as everything has been explained to her, she will be wary of you though. But Bard becareful, some ponies might not think that this punishment is suiting and may come after you, you have every right to defend yourself. And please, call me Luna, Princess Luna bothers me."

Leaning against the railing "so umm Luna, how come you're not speaking in a different dialect now?"

Luna looks back up to the stars "because its proper to speak that way before my banishment, and its a habit on how i address the citizens."

"Hmm, in my world that was common way of speaking." I reply

Luna replies "I know, I have visited your world, it can be a very cruel place though. It'd be best if our worlds common citizen were never to meet."

Walking up beside Luna "I agree, the humans are a dangerous race, it'd be best to make sure what ever keeps our worlds seperated stays there forever. Anyways, I should go to sleep, I have a long day tomorrow."

Luna straightens up "yes, goodnight Bard."

I reply "goodnight Luna, sleep well."


End file.
